Shaft alignment is an important procedure to ensure proper operation of mechanical systems including rotational components. For example, a turbine engine system requires shaft alignment between a turbine engine and a gearbox, before they are coupled to provide power transmission. The alignment between shafts generally includes a radial alignment to ensure the rotational axes of the shafts are properly positioned with respect to each other. Existing alignment techniques involve rotating and handling of shafts themselves, which is cumbersome and dangerous and can cause damage to the shafts and components mounted thereon.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0226770 to Frick describes an alignment device for aligning adjacent casing sections in a gas turbine engine. The alignment device includes a fixed portion to be attached to a first turbine engine casing and a bridge portion or a cradle portion to interface with a second turbine engine casing. When installed between the first and second turbine engine casings, the bridge portion limits a relative motion between the casings. An alignment between the adjacent casings is performed by moving adjustable components of the alignment device within their range of motion. Fasteners are applied and tightened to lock the adjacent casings into place after the alignment.